


Fortunately, an unfortunate encounter

by Nekko, Simorail



Series: Encounters at the workplace [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Claustrophobia, Elevator Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, GP Nicole, Girl Penis, Hand Jobs, Humor, I got you fam xD, Lesbian Sex, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Trapped In Elevator, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, and a bit of, assistant!waverly, but close enough, just a bit of, manager!nicole, salesgirl!nicole, salesgirl!waverly, unfortunately not CEO and secretary woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22892290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekko/pseuds/Nekko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simorail/pseuds/Simorail
Summary: Nicole Haught never mixed business with pleasure. No, she prided herself in having self control and knowing when to draw the line. She was a professional after all.She felt so fulfilled and proud like nothing could ever make her upset for long. That was until her 27th birthday and her parents started bugging her with the idea of a partner.That idea didn’t stick for long though. She just wanted to concentrate on her job. Fate is funny in that way when her new junior sales person was a stunning brunette.Pretty girl 12 o’clock, she thought.ORThe Trapped in the Elevator AU, my dear friend Simorail asked for.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Encounters at the workplace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709833
Comments: 31
Kudos: 360





	Fortunately, an unfortunate encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I hope you will enjoy this short story.  
> Simorail and I worked together for this one, so make sure to give her some love as well.  
> A round of applause for our beta readers: PartTimeWriter, Michael and Hellen_FTW
> 
> Happy reading!

Nicole Haught never mixed business with pleasure. She was a professional after all. She knew how to chit chat just enough to make people feel good and transmit the idea that she is approachable enough if some things need to be discussed. Not private matters or flirting though. No, she prided herself in having self control and knowing when to draw the line. After all, she knew that some business opportunities come easier flirting your way in for a good deal. That’s how things work in the sales industry though.

Early in her career she dated her co-worker, Shae Pressman, a beautiful and very hard-working manager back then. She only just started working in a big company and didn’t know how people talked behind her when you are in an open relation with your superior. Everyone started watching every move she made, whispering how she won arguments every time with the manager just because they are in a relationship and thinking she doesn’t deserve her merits when her ideas and efforts proved to be good and appreciated.

Needless to say, after a few months they broke up just because of that and things got awkward at work. Eventually things died down, a lot of people that knew about them either forgot and moved on to another gossip either they transferred or left for a better paying job elsewhere. Shae never cared about this, but for Nicole it was frustrating. ‘You know you did everything yourself right?’ she would say, but for the redhead wasn’t enough. She cared too much about her image.

She felt bad for breaking up with her but never once regretted dating Shae. It was nice while it lasted, the chemistry was there for a while, but eventually died down so why bother any longer? The gossips indeed played a huge part, but there were other things that were more important than that and Nicole had a good excuse to escape. The good thing she got out of it is that she had the opportunity to learn many things like how to attract people and how to negotiate prices with plenty of different types of customers.

A year later, she was the best sales person in the company and got a very good offer to become a manager herself in a bigger firm, a worldwide corporation. That’s where she hit the jackpot and was at the peak of her career. She felt so fulfilled and proud like nothing could ever make her upset for long. That was until her 27th birthday and her parents started bugging her with the idea of a partner. She knew sometimes she felt lonely and tried picking up girls in bars, hanging out with them but nothing really came off out of it. She stopped deliberately looking for someone and concentrated on her job.

That idea didn’t stick for long though. One day, the manager had to greet along with other co-workers the new sales person that was offered a job there. When she entered the reception along with another girl from the HR department, she didn’t know what to expect. She followed Eliza blindly through the hall and stopped in her tracks the moment she saw the girl. _Pretty girl 12 o’clock,_ she thought with a smirk on her face.

Once in front of her, she tried to refrain from being too obvious about her not so unorthodox thoughts. Eliza extended a hand for their new co-worker to take.

“Hello Waverly, I am Eliza! This right here is your future direct manager, starting tomorrow, Nicole Haught.” Eliza gestured to the redhead once she introduced herself and let go of her hand.

“Hello! Nice to meet you both!” she replied while with a bubbly voice, huge smile on her face. She shook Nicole’s hand a second longer as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Likewise, Waverly!” finally said the redhead as she took back her hand still looking deep into the brunette’s eyes.

“Alright, let’s show you around. I know it can be a bit confusing at the beginning.” Just like that magic was broken as Eliza gestured to the elevator.

×××××××××××××××××

Ever since then, they chatted mostly about work, sometimes about some personal preferences in things like how they like their coffee and what kind of places they go to in their free time. The room always felt like it is warmer whenever Waverly was there with her, stealing discreet glances and let’s face it, checking each other out. They danced around each other for about 3 weeks, when the company hosted a party for its employees. That is when things took a turn.

Nicole felt exhausted. She had to make sure everything was okay for the event to take place and it proved to be perfect when the time came; everyone seemed to be entertained by the rooftop club they rented for the night and the DJ was a well-known one. Half way through the party, she was tired of small talk and retreated to a separated balcony to gather her thoughts. She sipped from her drink for a minute and then loosened her tie a bit.

She heard the glass door open and steps coming her way when she straightened her suit.

“Everything okay? You seem distracted.” An angelic voice has spoken and she knew it had to be her.

“Hi Waverly! Yes, everything is good. To be honest, I am tired already so I came here to take a break. I guess this happens when you are getting old.” Nicole smiled at the last part.

“If you ask me, you look good for your age, grandma.” She chuckled as she stepped closer to the redhead.

“Hey now! Don’t forget who planned everything for tonight. No grandma could convince Martin Garrix to mix for us on such short notice and for a good price no less.” She winked back at the brunette then put on her dimpled smile.

“My apologies, ma’am.” Waverly taunted.

“Oh, you did not say that.” Nicole whole-heartedly laughed. She was well aware she flirted back even though she shouldn’t, but she had some drinks in already and felt like letting herself loose for a bit. She wouldn’t cross any lines anyway.

“Thanks for the company. If anything, I need a distraction right about now. It’s been a while since I had fun.” She said that without thinking too much and when she lowered her glass after she finished her drink, she saw Waverly looking in a certain way at her. _Shit, now what?_

“I remember. I don’t even know how you didn’t break from so much stress.” She replied knowingly with a smug face but chose not to bite the bullet. _Good, I am safe for now._

“Would you like to dance?” she asked as the song changed into a slower one and Waverly berated herself for the timing.

Nicole thought that was too soon to think she is in the ally’s territory. Her co-worker seemed to want more from her and if she was honest, she didn’t know if she could resist much longer.

“I would like to, but I gotta go back and make sure everyone is able to stand on their own.” She tried to refuse the invitation, but Waverly had none of that cow crap.

“You said you need a distraction. I am the perfect one. Plus, it’s just a dance. It would help you relax.” she took a step closer to Nicole and took her hands to put them on her waist and then reached to entangle her own behind Nicole’s neck as they rested on her shoulders. Nicole gulped and only nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment. They swayed like that for a minute like they practiced the moves all the time, never breaking eye contact.

“You are a good lead.” Waverly whispered in the redhead’s ear after a pirouette. _Oh wow! She took that as a chance to get even closer. Cheeky._

“You are a good follower.” Nicole whispered back. She was tempted to move her hands closer to the brunette’s hips when she felt Waverly’s hand play with the hair at the nape of her neck. She was grateful that the song ended and another one started with a more alert rhythm. They didn’t part though. They stayed like that a few more seconds until Waverly decided to slowly lean closer to the redhead.

Nicole stared at her co-worker – more like she stared at her lips and closed eyes – waiting for her to take advantage of the situation. _This girl…_ The manager that once prided herself in having complete control over herself now had her eyes closed as well and moved closer, their lips almost brushing. They breathed each other in, but not for long as the door of the balcony opened once more and Chrissy Nedley came in.

“Waves, you here… oh” the brunette’s best friend in the company cringed a bit when she realized what she interrupted.

“Sorry guys.” They pulled apart from each other as soon as they realized someone else was there as well.

“Don’t worry, I have to get back in there anyway.” said Nicole as she quickly readjusted her tie. She felt a bit bad she went back to her normal self in a setting like this one, but she had to keep it professional. She gave both of them a small smile and went back to the party. She heard Waverly say a rushed _see you later_ just before the music blasted in her ears again. _Keep it in your pants, Haught. You don’t wanna make her go through that bullshit as well._ She tried to reason it was better the kiss didn’t take place. She could only hope Chrissy wouldn’t say anything.

_I am in so much trouble._

×××××××××××××××××

Next Monday, Nicole only spoke with Waverly when necessary. She could see the brunette’s disappointment written all over her face when she realized all the progress they made that night crumbled and made things worse. Her heart ached every time she thought back to the almost-kiss. Waverly with her bubbly self and hazel eyes made her feel things she hasn’t felt for a long time, and that was the problem. She experienced it at first-hand what it was like to be underestimated and unappreciated by the others for the fact that she was dating her superior. Nicole didn’t want that for Waverly, no way… her own emotions be damned.

Two weeks passed since the party took place and Nicole knew she had to be extra careful when it came to Waverly. The brunette tried to talk to her so many times she lost count but, in the end, it was in vain. The stubborn manager just wouldn’t give her a chance to bring up what happened. She went full on boss mode and even gave the girl more responsibilities than before, thinking that would help her grow.

×××××××××××××××××

A month and a half later, Nicole was discussing with the director about a new project and how it is too big for the amount of people currently involved. They needed more man power that was capable and efficient, maybe even willing to do overtime during the weekends. The redhead needed an assistant no doubt, a right hand that could keep up with her hectic schedule and chaotic rhythm. The brunette crossed her mind for a second after the talk was over and she was on her way to her office immediately.

Waverly had a hard time these past weeks, especially since her superior seemed eager to keep her busy with more work every time she finished her previous task. That didn’t bother her since she had a chance to prove that she is more than worthy of her new job. She was one of the best people and her only true competition was Jonas, a very attractive guy that unfortunately had a very sexist mouth and she could barely stand him.

Nicole had a very important meeting the next morning and she needed to prepare for it, she couldn’t allow any distractions if she wanted to keep her position and image at the company. Not even in a form of a certain brunette. She sighed and leaned back in her chair, trying to clear these thoughts from her mind. Easier said than done. _Maybe it wouldn’t be that bad to ask Waverly if she wanted this. Right?_

Without overthinking it any longer, the manager picked up the phone and asked Waverly to come and see her as soon as she got some time to spare. Barely half an hour passed and the eager sales woman made her appearance in Nicole’s office. The redhead wasn’t prepared for the whirlwind that the young woman was though. The perfect combination of strength and beauty, all in the form of a relaxed smile and posture. She gulped. Twice.

“Hey Waverly! I hope I didn’t disturb you.” Tried the redhead. Really, it was a miracle she didn’t stutter.

“Hello! You didn’t, I was having my lunch and I came here as soon as I finished.” The brunette shook her head trying to emphasize it was no big deal, then she turned a bit serious.

“What happened? I thought the memo isn’t due until the day after tomorrow. I can try to finish it sooner if...” Nicole raised her hand to stop Waverly and her nervous rambling. Even though it was adorable, she wasn’t sure it would do any good for the brunette’s nerves.

“It’s okay, Waverly. The memo can wait. You know how I feel about paperwork, but oh well, the company has to complicate simple things. Please, take a seat.” The manager gestured towards the chair in front of her desk as she got up from hers to close the door. When she passed the petite girl, she inhaled her mesmerizing perfume. _The same from that night._ The brunette raised her eyebrows, surprised that her superior sounded so casual, but she felt a bit unsettled at the action.

“You’re saying that as if I am about to get a raise, but act like I am about to get fired.” she laughed it off. Nicole returned to her desk and looked Waverly in the eyes with big and confused eyes as she tilted her head to the left.

“You never close your door. I think this is the first time you did that actually ever since I started working here.” She continued as she crossed her legs and started moving her left leg up and down, a clear sign of her being restless.

“That’s right. When I first started working here, people were having doubts about me, but that was okay. Most managers started from scratch, climb their way to the top to be where they are now with a lot of sweat and hard work and here I was the only one not knowing anyone and nobody knew what I was capable of” the ginger started with a hint of a grimace

“but after a week of feeling people hesitate and second guess every word around me just because I had the power to make their lives a living hell, I had enough and asked everyone to gather around so I could let them know that the only thing I need from them is time to let me prove that I am capable of leading us in a better direction. In order for them to understand that I am open to different opinions than mine as long as they are plausible, I reached the door of my office and opened it and said ‘My door is always open, literally’ ”.

Half way though, the brunette started grinning at the approach her manager chose to make people feel more comfortable with her. Still, she didn’t understand why she closed the door now.

“I am afraid I still don’t know why you closed the door now.” Waverly asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

“Ah, right. I wanted to discuss an important thing with you. You are aware of the new project we have on our hands has to be very well thought through and planned. Unfortunately, we are short on good people and the workload is huge. Would you be interested in taking more responsibilities?” as she finished asking the question, Nicole got closer to her desk and put her hands on it, interlacing her fingers together.

“Why are you asking me?” Waverly was a bit frustrated. Up until now Nicole only smoothly implied she has to do this or that, but always knew there is no question if it was optional or not. She had to do it.

“Waverly, you have been here for about 3 months and managed to change a lot of things for the better. Your hard work is felt by everybody in the department. I know you are busy, but what I do not know if this is what you really want. This project will take a lot of our time and I realize not everyone is married to their job.” Nicole looked expectant despite her words.

Waverly was fuming. If she was honest, she liked hanging out with her friends in her free time, but lately she barely had the energy to go to work and do her chores at home. She only was encouraged in moments like this when people would recognize her ambition, but now it was somehow different. She somehow thought that with all the work she had, she could forget about her crush on her manager. It only got worse. She hated that she entertained the idea that maybe this will give her an opportunity to get closer to her. Boy, was she wrong.

She was so disappointed. As the time flew by, she got more and more work to do, her phone would sometime ring even after working hours and she felt she was exploited at some point. She thought that it was okay since she was new, but then she saw how things should actually be. Then it made her think how she maybe made a mistake to chase after the redhead. All this hard work wasn’t to make her better at her job. It was to stop her from having the time to think about them.

It was revolting. She was 99% sure the redhead was at least a bit attracted to her. Why was she fighting it so much? It was beyond her comprehension. For her things were simple; 2 people like each other, start dating, see where things lead and luckily, they have a future together. Their chemistry was floating around them every time they were near the other, but damn if it wasn’t frustrating to be rejected without a reason.

On top of everything, she got nothing from this “special treatment” and it only made her even more upset with the situation.

“With all due respect, it doesn’t seem fair to be the only one getting so much work without a proper reward.” She started of serious, but by the end of the sentence, she managed to loosen up a bit for the sake of “professionalism”.

“I am sorry. I didn’t make myself clear. This would be a promotion if you are willing to do it” Nicole coughed to mask her embarrassment and continued.

“I need an assistant. I just managed to convince Darren, our director, to ask the HR department to inform people about this career opportunity and let people join. I also told him I want to choose someone as my second in command, so to speak.”

To say that Waverly did not see this one coming was the understatement of the century.

“Why me? Jonas has been doing this for 2 years already. He would be a better fit” She wasn’t digging for praise or for a bigger raise. She was looking for the slightest hint that Nicole wanted her. Truly wanted her.

Nicole knew what the brunette was trying to do. She got up from her chair and went near the glass wall to watch the small cars passing by on nearby roads. She figured letting on a part of the truth would help her cause a lot. It is for work after all. A few seconds later, she answered Waverly.

“Jonas is a good employee, but he lacks certain skills. His work code needs an upgrade. You, on the other hand, might have the sparkle this group of people needs.“ She stopped and turned around to look the brunette in the eyes,

“And I would lie if I said I don’t prefer having you by my side instead of him.” She finished with her easy tone, letting Waverly know that wasn’t what her boss said, but what Nicole Haught wanted. It didn’t last long though.

“Don’t get me wrong. You did it all yourself. I wouldn’t have chosen you if I didn’t think you deserve it. What do you think?”

Waverly was confused. She didn’t know what to make of this anymore. She kind of wanted to refuse the offer, knowing that spending more time with the redhead would only make things worse, but in the same time it was important for her career. And she knew she earned it. Not to mention the salary, it was almost double the amount she had then. Nicole made the offer seem like a once in a lifetime opportunity. _Screw it_ she thought.

“I’m in!”

×××××××××××××××××

A week later the transfer and the documents for Waverly’s new post in the company were all done. They were busy, almost every day a new meeting occurred and every single room smelled like people’s brains were fried with the amount of brainstorm they had been doing. Whispers started about either why Jonas should have gotten the promotion, either the reason why Waverly was suited for the post.

Waverly felt uncomfortable at first, but then she remembered why she was there and didn’t doubt herself anymore.

However, Nicole was confronted by Jonas after a few more days while they just reached the entrance of the office.

“May I have a word with you, Nicole?”

“Go on.”

Jonas glanced in Waverly’s direction for a brief moment then added. “In private”

“If it is important and work related, I think it concerns both me and my assistant.” She said sternly.

“Alright. I feel very unappreciated to say the least. I have been here longer than Miss Waverly here and I had excellent results before she came. Why didn’t you choose me?”

Nicole stared at him without blinking then made a decision.

“Can everybody gather around, please?” People stopped everything they were doing and raised from their chairs. Immediately after all employees were in front of them, the redhead resumed.

“Jonas questions my judgement about who is more suited for this job. I want to know if anyone has the same impression.” Nobody says anything. Even Jonas’ friends kept their mouth shut. Waverly felt a bit weird. She didn’t really like being in the spotlight in that way, but she figured it was necessary. She was intrigued by what Nicole had to say.

“Pay attention, I will not repeat myself since it is not really work related.” Nicole looked everyone in the eyes for a moment then addressed Jonas.

“I understand where you are coming from. You produced and still continue to do so when it comes to things you have to do individually. Things change when you are put in a group though. You are a good sales person, but you don’t excel in being a ‘people’s person’. I hope you get the meaning.” She had a pointed look then added

“How many times were you called off the work hours?” Jonas was speechless for just a moment then saw where this was going.

“Not a single time”.

“Waverly, how many times were you called when you were off the clock?” Waverly answered, confidence oozing out of her pores, even though inside she was stunned.

“Almost every day in the past 3 months.” Jonas raised his eyebrows at that.

“How do I know that?” he bit back looking at both the brunette and the manager.

“I know I call her often whenever I need a second opinion” a voice from the back resounded shortly after.

“Yeah, she also helped me a lot of times proofread a lot of documents before” another guy said from the middle of the people standing there to listen the exchange.

“You see Jonas, this post isn’t about the numbers, it is about people. That’s the attitude of a boss. We are looking for possible leaders. I don’t know what the future may hold, but I know that one day, if Waverly wants more from herself, she will be able to make an excellent leader. Do you know the difference between a leader and a boss?”

“What are you picking at?” Jonas was visibly mad at this point, even though he tried to control himself.

“A leader is followed by its people, while a boss is ruling over his employees. A leader is always attentive of his colleagues, not leaving them to fend for themselves like a boss would do. Bosses take credit for successes but blame others when something fails to provide the positive result it was expected. Leaders will always embrace both success and failures, but not as an individual, but as a group and will continue to encourage and look for the best in its people. We are looking for that and now that you have my feedback, I would like to look for some leadership courses for you in order to get better. I know that you will soon catch up with me if you so please, but until then, I see more potential in Waverly to become a leader.”

Jonas was never insulted and praised in the same sentence before, but damn he was both captivated and intrigued by the way his manager handled his complaint. He wasn’t ready to admit it, but he had a long way to go. He hummed in what seemed to be acknowledgement and murmured;

“I understand” That’s how everybody dispersed. Waverly felt happy, fulfilled and maybe a bit turned on.

×××××××××××××××××

Late in the afternoon, Waverly caught Nicole alone in the copy room. Only a few people lingered in the office, everybody already decided to head home after a tiring day. For Waverly, it seemed like the perfect moment to thank the redhead for stepping up for her earlier in front of their colleagues.

With a little speech in her mind she slowly approached the manager, careful not to startle her. Nicole seemed engrossed in setting together some kind of pamphlets from the printed pages, so she didn’t even notice somebody coming in. With no other option, Waverly cleared her throat loudly, doing the exact thing she wanted to avoid in the first place.

“Shit!” Nicole startled and dropped the stapler from her hand on the table as she whipped her head to the direction of the sound.

“Waverly, you scared the crap out of me!” she exclaimed looking with wide eyes at the brunette.

“I... I didn’t mean to, sorry” Waverly said with an apologetic look on her face, carefully stepping closer to Nicole, now that she had her full attention.

“Actually, I just wanted to thank you for earlier, for stepping up for me in front of the others. It was very kind of you and I’m…” she rambled while looking Nicole straight in the eye.

“That’s standard operating procedure.” Nicole nodded with her head, cutting the brunette’s sentence short, face serious and a bit tired.

“Is that really the case?” giggled Waverly, trying to hit a seductive tone, while she contemplated whether it was a good moment to step even closer to the redhead.

“I’m just… grateful, not a lot of people would have done that for me.” she smiled genuinely at Nicole.

“Waverly, you are my right hand now and if they have something against you, they kind of have something against me as well.” Nicole explained as she averted her eyes from Waverly’s, not able to maintain the intense eye contact any longer.

“We wouldn’t want that, would we?” she said as she looked back to the hazel eyes, serious expression on her face. 

Feeling like it was now or never, Waverly took a step forward and placed her hand on the redhead’s upper arm, hoping to calm the redhead before her following words.

“I also hoped we could talk about what happened that night, you know, at the party. I know something was there, and I think you know it too.” she said with a pleading look, stepping even closer to Nicole, now just few inches separating them.

The emotions Nicole felt changed rapidly. The moment Waverly touched her arm she felt herself melt into it, her inner restrictions to no avail, her body responded to the brunette too easily and forcefully. But as soon as she heard the words, she remembered everything, what she wanted to avoid, why she was so cold with Waverly in the first place.

Nicole was a bit restless. Gossips started ever since Waverly got promoted, but now they weren’t whether she deserved it or not. Now people were talking if she was involved in more ways than what was allowed in Nicole’s book with the manager at the work place and that didn’t sit well with her conscience. She was pretty sure Waverly wouldn’t appreciate it either.

The bad part about gossiping is that it couldn’t stay in its place as it is. No, one way or another that shit comes to her ears anyway. She was irritated and concerned how it went to that extent.

“I don’t want to speak about that Waverly, nothing even happened.” she stepped back with a frown, out of Waverly’s reach, although her insides squirmed at the pained look on the brunette’s face. 

“Let’s just forget it, okay?” Nicole said as she gathered her papers together. She didn’t even want to look in Waverly’s direction, afraid she would change her mind from the look on it.

“Actually, we have a very important meeting tomorrow, we should focus on that instead.” she told the brunette, and with one last glance she was out the door. 

The disappointment she saw was too much, but she had to do it, she had to…

×××××××××××××××××

The elevator doors dinged as Nicole stepped inside, breathing heavily as she barely managed to get in on time. She is going to be late she thought while she tried to catch her breath, looking around in the small place, eyes immediately coming to a halt on the other passenger. None other than Waverly Earp.

“Oh, hello Waverly” she said and squirmed as she took in the sight of the brunette, dressed in a white shirt which was tucked in a tight black skirt, her knees barely hid by it. Her brown locks cascaded down on her shoulders, framing her face beautifully. The redhead found herself almost every day discreetly appreciating Waverly’s figure and never once had anything to comment on that matter

_Damn it, Haught! Get your shit together._ She thought while staring at Waverly’s tanned calves just as she turned around to press the button for the sixth floor.

“Hi! That was a close call, huh? I hate being late.” The brunette finally answered as Nicole released a huge sigh, but not from sprinting towards the elevator.

“Tell me about it.”

The atmosphere felt tense in the elevator since Nicole left the copy room in a hurry last evening. The brunette thought that maybe Nicole wanted to talk about that now which is why she sounded expectant. _Maybe she doesn’t want to forget about it after all._

“Listen, I meant to ask you something.”

“Anything.” Waverly exhaled that word.

“I hate to bring up old history but… umm.” The manager scratched the back of her hair in a sign of being nervous.

“It is very important I know if Chrissy might have said something, you know, about that time at the party. People are whispering stuff about us and I don’t mind as long as it is not fueled by false assumptions based on something that seemed to have happened but didn’t.”

Just like that, Waverly’s shoulders lowered in disappointment for a short moment and the feeling of hopefulness was replaced by a quiet madness. _Is that what this is all about? Really?_ Waverly was once again mad at the redhead’s attitude. It was so infuriating. Waverly was about to snap when the elevator stopped out of the blue.

“What the actual fudge?”

Both women stopped talking for a bit as they registered what just happened. They could barely see each other’s outline in the darkness of the elevator that has no lights on. Nicole blinked a few times in order to adjust her vision. All of a sudden, she felt her mouth becoming dry.

“Oh God, why did it stop?” the redhead barely managed to ask.

“Most probably it’s stuck.” Said Waverly as she started touching the elevator’s walls trying to find the intercom. She managed to do just that when she got closer to the left part of the doors.

“Bingo!”

“Who the hell engineered this? It doesn’t make sense to stop all of a sudden!” Nicole felt a bit nauseous, her hands slowly started to get sweaty. She looked up to find Waverly in front of her, not daring to touch Nicole thinking she might spook her even more.

“Nicole, are you claustrophobic?” the voice was soft, no sign of judgement in it.

The manager nodded a few times very fast and murmured

“Yeah” as Waverly struggled to keep her hands to herself no matter how much she wanted to comfort her colleague. The younger woman didn’t expect that to happen, not in a time like this no less, but felt a bit grateful that everything seemed to stand still for a freaking minute.

“Don’t worry, I will use the intercom and see if anyone answers. We will get out of here soon.” The brunette tried to reassure her. She got up and reached the device, quickly grabbing her phone and using it for some light. She pressed a few buttons before waiting a few seconds for someone to answer. A woman’s voice from the company’s front desk resounded in the small confine of the elevator asking what the problem was.

“Hello! We are stuck in the elevator.” Said the brunette.

“We apologize for the inconvenience! We’ll contact our elevator repair company and they’ll get someone out here as soon as possible.”

“How long will it take?”

“We are not sure, Miss. Usually it takes less than two hours.”

“Two hours? You have got to be kidding me!” Nicole had her eyes wide open and her chest felt a bit heavy by the time she heard the woman on the other side telling them they are to be stuck there for such a long time.

“We will do everything we can in the meantime ma’am! Whatever you do, please make sure to not jump up and down since it may be a high risk of free falling!”

Nicole started pacing in the small space she had ever since she heard how long she had to stay in the stuck elevator. Waverly started to get worried and didn’t know how to help her without overstepping. She would have liked to be able to stop the redhead and hug her tight or to at least draw meaningless patterns along her back. Hell, she would have even been okay just to hold her hand and tell her how much she cares about her well being, but she couldn’t.

The redhead stopped in front of the door and put her hands on them as she leaned a bit forward and tried to just calm down her heavy breathing. After a minute of silence, Waverly stepped closer and put her hand on the small of Nicole’s back.

“You are gonna be okay. What do you need me to do?” tried the brunette. Nicole turned around and found Waverly’s gaze on her. Concern and care were written all over the young woman’s face. She sighed and sat down on the cold floor before speaking.

“I just need to feel that I am not alone” she looked down at the girl with a certain confused face and knew that inside her was a battle.

Waverly didn’t know what to make of it and wasn’t what would make Nicole comfortable again. She decided to just sit beside her and close enough that their shoulders would touch if they moved just a centimeter towards the other. Silence settled in the small place, the only sound was Nicole’s breathing, who started to perform a breathing exercise to calm herself. Not sure how to help, Waverly placed her hand tentatively on the redhead’s suit clad leg, making small shooting motions with her thumb.

“Is this okay?” she asked, hoping she wasn’t making the situation worse by touching Nicole.

“Yes, thank you, Waverly...” Nicole sighed burying her face in her hands.

“This is so embarrassing, the big manager, having a breakdown in the elevator.” she chuckled, her voice muffled by her hands.

“Don’t say that Nicole, it’s completely normal, and at least I’m here to help you” said the brunette with a cheery voice as she bumped her shoulders to Nicole’s, now not even an inch between them.

Waverly’s words made Nicole’s, at the moment, foggy brain to register their proximity and the hand on her thigh. Her eyes widened as she felt heat surge through her whole body, settling in her lower abdomen, giving her one more reason to worry about in their temporary cage.

“Uhh...” she closed her eyes with a sigh, resting her head on the cold metal wall behind them.

“You know, what I said earlier, about Chrissy seeing us together…” she started.

“What about her?” Waverly snapped, starting to get tired from Nicole’s constant rejection towards her and the denial of her feeling.

“I just really don’t want people whispering about us, thinking you got where you are because we are lovers or something like that.” said the redhead seriously, first time voicing her worries to Waverly, feeling extremely vulnerable.

“Trust me, I know how that feels…”

“Thank you for worrying about me, but you don’t have to.” retorted the brunette angrily, her frustration getting the better of her.

“And I would be really grateful, if you could, just for once, forget about our damn colleagues and let yourself a little loose.” she finished as she turned to Nicole in the dim light of the phone’s flashlight, breathing heavily through her nose.

“Oh, yes? How could I forget about them, if I’m their supervisor, Waverly?! I’m responsible for them!” It was Nicole’s turn to get angry, as she turned her head to Waverly too, feeling little puffs of air on her cheeks. Their breaths mingled as they looked at each other in the darkness, seeing only the outlines of the other.

“Like this.” Waverly surged forward and connected their lips. She felt Nicole tense up, but after a few moments she melted into the kiss, which was desperate and sweet at the same time. Waverly’s hand came up to cup Nicole’s jaw, their lips parting as they explored each other. Nicole was sure her brain was a scoop of ice cream, melting out of their cone.

After a few minutes they came up for air, both breathing heavily, while looking at each other.

“We shouldn’t do this…” Nicole said, even though she started to lean it to another kiss. Waverly’s lips were so soft, tasted like cherry chap stick and she couldn’t get enough.

“Oh, shut it” Waverly said as both of her hands came up to the redhead’s cheeks, directing Nicole’s face back to hers. The kiss started out slow but got desperate pretty quickly. Nicole ran her tongue over the brunette’s lower lips seeking entrance and they both moaned as their tongues crashed together. Her whole body felt like she was on fire, not even the cold metal underneath them was enough to cool her down. As she felt Waverly playing with the hairs at her neck and tug on them, she let out another, this time louder moan.

Not being satisfied with their twisted position she put her hands on the brunette’s hips and encouraged her to settle in her lap. Waverly giggled as she broke the kiss and pulled her skirt up a bit so she would be comfortable in the redheads’ lap.

Nicole watched her movements with dilated pupils, her back still resting against the elevator wall. As she felt Waverly settle in her lap, the tension in her abdomen only grew and she knew her excitement will be noticeable soon for the brunette too. It only made things worse the moment she felt Waverly start a slow grinding motion on her thigh. She placed both of her hands on her hips, pulling the small woman closer to her body, encouraging her movements, almost in the place she needed it the most. As she leaned up, and closer to kiss Waverly her hardening cock and the brunette’s pelvis met in the best possible way and she let out a groan. 

“Wait…” Waverly moaned as she tried to process through the haze what she just felt between Nicole’s legs. She placed one of her hands on the redhead’s crotch and stroked the growing bulge through the layers, feeling warmness.

“Is this what I think it is?” she looked down between them and then up into the other woman’s eyes.

“Yes.” Nicole moaned, feeling swell herself even further under the brunette’s touch and gaze.

“I hope it’s okay.” she looked into hazel eyes hesitantly, little afraid of the answer.

“Of course!” Waverly reassured her, squeezing with her hand, eliciting another breathy moan from the redhead.

“Actually, it’s really nice” she bit down on her lip, as she moved her hand to the zipper of Nicole’s suit pants. She could hear the redhead’s breathing pick up at the action as she pulled the zipper down and undid the button with her thumb.

“Let’s see what you’re hiding here.” she said seductively, smiling up at the woman and began to stroke Nicole’s cock through her underwear. The redhead wasn’t fully hard yet, but she could feel her grow under her fingertips with each passing second.

Nicole could only watch with her lips slightly parted as Waverly started to pull on the band of her boxer briefs and slid her hands into them, palming her cock with her soft fingers. She couldn’t help the whimper that left her mouth as the brunette explored with her hand, tugging gently on her shaft, slowly making her way to the tip. Not able to handle the restriction of her briefs any longer Nicole raised her hips slightly and pulled on the elastic band herself, freeing her cock with a quiet moan and making room for Waverly’s further explorations.

The brunette was grateful for the action, now that she could run her palm from the tip all the way down to the balls. Nicole’s skin was incredibly soft and warm with an extensive vein running all along her cock. She could feel the redhead’s heartbeat in her shaft as she pumped her to full hardness, gathering her pre-come with her thumb on upstrokes to make the friction smoother.

“Mhh, yes.” hissed Nicole as she let her hands wander from Waverly’s hips to the globes of her ass, squeezing gently, still encouraging the brunette’s undulating motions on her thighs. She leaned up to Waverly’s neck peppering it with kisses, since she knew, leaving a mark wouldn’t be the best idea right now. 

“You like that?” Waverly asked as she continued her ministrations, stopping and squeezing under the tip of the redhead’s cock on each upstroke, occasionally massaging the head with her fingers.

“Fuck, of course I do,” Nicole breathed between kisses as she slid one of her palms under the tight skirt of the brunette, stroking her skin with small circular motions, nearing her pelvis.

“I want to feel you too.” she admitted as she cupped the girl through her underwear, feeling warmth and wetness. She felt desire curse through her at the realization of how much the brunette was enjoying this. Her abdomen tensed up a little, as another bead of pre-come left the tip of her cock.

Waverly moaned at the feeling of the redhead’s palm under her, using it to her advantage by grinding on it in a circular motion, giving her aching clit the much-needed relief. She was so fucking turned on. She continued to jerk Nicole off, quickening the pace of her wrists, matching it to the way the redhead started to work with her hips too.

They were a mess on the elevator floor, trying to avoid any sudden movements in fear of shaking the metal cage too much. They shared a few hungry kisses, exploring each other with their tongues but eventually came up for air.

Nicole threaded her fingers through Waverly's hair while the brunette was effectively riding the palm of her other hand. The hand on her cock was getting quicker and quicker, squeezing in all the right places as she felt herself getting closer to the peak, little moans leaving her lips.

“Keep doing that, fuck, I’m so close.” she moaned out as she surged forward to give another kiss to the brunette. Her cock was so stiff it almost hurt as she bucked her hips up into Waverly’s hand. In the back of her mind she remembered she shouldn’t come all over herself, desperately trying to think of other options.

“Fuck… I’m gonna come.” Nicole broke the kiss quickly as she felt herself tense up, free hand flying to the pocket of her pants in search of a tissue. She handed it to Waverly who just looked at her with her eyebrows raised, throwing it away from them.

“That’s just won’t do.” she smirked as she bent down to take the tip of Nicole’s cock in her mouth and sucked, not stopping the motion with her hand. This was all the redhead needed to reach her orgasm, letting her head fall back against the wall she felt her abdomen and balls tense up, spilling squirts of come into Waverly’s warm mouth.

“Ahh, oh my God!” she moaned out loudly as she felt pleasure and relief curse through her. Her eyes rolled back as she rode out her orgasm slowly bucking her hips into the brunette’s mouth. She could also feel Waverly’s satisfied moans vibrating around her cock as she sucked and swallowed, being reminded of her hand between the other woman’s thighs. She quickly adjusted her fingers and started to circle Waverly’s clit with her thumb, planning on pushing the brunette over the edge as well.

“Oh, yes, Nicole!” Waverly whimpered as she let go of the redhead’s cock, concentrating on her own orgasm. She put her hands on Nicole’s abdomen, giving herself leverage so she could grind on the palm between her legs with full force. She could feel the familiar contractions, her lower abdomen tensing up. With one last push she flew over the edge, her pussy spasming around nothing, pleasure overwhelming her as she rode her orgasm out.

“I got you, I got you.” Nicole reassured her as she continued the small, tender circles on Waverly’s clit, other hand coming up to caress the brunette’s cheek. Waverly relaxed in her hands and buried her face into the redhead's shoulder, both of them catching their breath. Nicole’s cock softened a bit, but not completely and twitched when Waverly lowered herself close to it on the manager’s lap.

“That was so hot” breathed the brunette and paused a bit before resuming.

“You alright?” Nicole gasped as the words were whispered near her ear like they weren’t moaning their lust out just a minute ago.

“Believe it or not, I am quite adventurous outside of work.” She giggled and took her hand that cupped Waverly’s mound to put it on her waist so she could pull the brunette closer. They kissed a bit more, short chaste kisses that served as teasing like a promise for more. Eventually they stopped, their foreheads touching while breathing each other in.

“You’re not gonna bolt again like last time, right?” Waverly’s voice broke at the last word, almost afraid to be rejected for the third time. Nicole understood why she sounded so unsure and guarded in the same time. She felt bad every time she had avoided this subject in the past, but she just couldn’t risk neither her or her assistant’s reputation. She wanted her so much though and this encounter only proved it like nothing else did.

“It seems we are kind of stuck with each other.” She tried for a joke to lighten the mood. Waverly exhaled and half smiled then leaned forward to capture Nicole’s lips in a searing kiss. That made the manager moan once again and her dick to get little bit harder by the second.

“Waves...” a kiss.

“Babe...” another kiss.

“Hm?” moaned the brunette.

“We need to talk...” The older woman gasped as she felt the assistant grind on her cock at an unbearable pace. Waverly shut Nicole’s mouth once again, fisted her hair and _pulled_ like she tried to make a point.

She did.

“I think we need to let our bodies talk for us. This way maybe you will understand that I don’t care about what others may think.” Nicole groaned at Waverly’s words as the brunette left some of her wetness on the pink shaft, now rock hard once again.

“I know that you are selfless and doing the right thing, but I had enough of that. I don’t want that. I want _you_!” she whispered in the redhead’s ear.

At that point, Nicole lost it. How was she supposed to resist her? She was not ready to admit she was completely whipped and hopeless when it came to the brunette’s desires. She kissed Waverly again with passion for a bit before asking.

“What do you _want_?” the innuendo was clear. The redhead covered her assistant’s neck and collarbone with kisses, then unbuttoned her shirt just enough to have access to her upper boobs. She nipped a bit at each until the young woman answered.

“Take me from behind.” moaned Waverly, fingers massaging Nicole’s scalp. She felt the cock twitch under her as soon as the words left her mouth, so she knew the redhead wouldn’t be so opposed to the idea.

“I can do that. Get up and put your hands on the bar” instructed the redhead. Waverly didn’t need to be told twice and did exactly she was told. Nicole followed immediately after her when the brunette gave her enough room to move. She stopped behind the young woman, moved her hair to the left side so she could have enough access to her assistant’s neck. She inhaled her perfume and the scent of her shampoo like she was a hungry animal, but not quite willing to devour its prey just yet.

It was like a dance really, only they didn’t need music. The beats of their hearts were enough to set the pace. The redhead kissed her pulse point softly and it made the brunette shiver under her touch. Her hands between her shoulder blades guided Waverly to bend a bit forward so she could see more of her backside. Nicole would jack off to this image of the young woman that was imprinted in her mind years from now.

She saw how her skirt barely covered her ass, her shirt hanging loose on her right shoulder and the easily disheveled hair of her assistant. Even a complete mess like this made Waverly look oh so beautiful like she wouldn’t believe it. She put her hands on her waist and teased the girl in front of her by grinding her cock on her beautifully round ass. The young woman mewled as her pussy clenched around nothing, clinging to the bar for leverage.

Nicole reached in front of the brunette’s chest with her hands in order to unbutton her shirt more and massage her breasts over the laced bra. God, was it exciting.

“What are you doing to me, Waverly?” asked the redhead with a rough voice from all the heavy breathing and anticipation of what was about to happen.

“Touché…” groaned the assistant. “You do things to me I can barely understand myself.”

Nicole released one boob so she could position her cock in between Waverly’s thighs and grind this time on her wet pussy and throbbing clit. With one hand she lowered the panties down to the girl’s knees then went back to tease the beautiful tanned breast. The friction was delicious and desired by both women, but it felt like it wasn’t enough. The manager lowered herself a bit as well and whispered in the young woman’s ear.

“How do I make you feel right now, beautiful?” Nicole took the leap of faith in giving the brunette that pet name. The response she received was another whine and she took it as a positive one.

“I feel good…” she said as she pushed her ass more into the redhead. Nicole straightened herself and placed her hands on Waverly’s shoulder, squeezing a bit with every thrust, more power added each time which meant more pressure on the clit. They moaned louder, almost too loud. The slow pace was torturous but built them up properly.

“What else?” the redhead’s cock was slick with her assistant’s wetness by the time she whispered another question that was almost unheard by the dizzy brunette, who could barely think of something else than the feeling of the hard cock so close to her entrance.

“I… I feel safe.” Nicole grunted at that.

“I am not an exhibitionist to be honest… but you make me wanna do this.” The brunette completed as she tightened her thighs a bit. The action squeezed the shaft and made Nicole growl lowly and that was enough to make her stop the teasing. They weren’t actually in a place to take their time, they had to make this quick.

Nicole shifted a bit and used her right hand to line herself up and push into Waverly’s tight wetness. They shivered as a wave of pleasure overwhelmed them both. The brunette arched her back at what it looked like a painful angle and tried to keep herself standing on her tip toes as the redhead began thrusting slowly into her.

“Baby, you take me so well. Such a good girl!” praised the manager.

The air that surrounded them seemed more humid with every second that passed. They connected their hips at a moderate speed now, the sound of groans and moans and even of skin being slapped every time Nicole pushed deeper and deeper into Waverly resounded in the small space that served as their love den. At least for now.

“Ahhh. Fuck yeah! Just like that!” moaned Waverly when the manager increased the speed and the power of her moves and hugged the brunette from behind. With a hand on the bar near Waverly’s and another crossed around the young woman’s waist under the shirt Nicole started to thrust in earnest, keeping the brunette close to her body all the while. She kissed and nipped at her lover’s right shoulder, testing how she received the pain. Waverly grabbed the older woman’s head to keep her there as she moaned her name in a raspy tone.

“I’m close!” answered Nicole to her chanting.

“What should I do, beautiful?”

“In… Ughh! Inside. Come inside, Nicole!” moaned the brunette, not caring about the consequences. The only thing she wanted was to feel the redhead come inside her and she was sure she would fly over the edge as well. She felt her lower abdomen tense up as she grasped the metal bar in front of her even harder, a telltale sign of her orgasm.

“Fuck, okay...” growled the redhead, the pace of her hips becoming jerky as she neared her peak as well.

“Do it! You have no idea how many times I imagined this happening in the office.” Waverly nearly shouted and she felt Nicole shudder behind her at that. As soon as she felt the warm spurts of come inside her she clenched down with a moan, her orgasm overtaking her too. Nicole was slowly pistoning inside her, both of them riding out their orgasms.

Their bliss eventually died down along with their heavy breathing. The manager pulled out of the young woman that shuddered at the loss, feeling empty. There was a certain charge now that they have finally acted on their attraction and they were both wondering what that meant for them. Nicole was having the hardest time. She offered Waverly the tissues to help her clean herself off of the come that ran down her thighs and looked another way as she scratched the back of her neck again, not knowing what to do.

“Thanks!” said the brunette. They managed to make themselves decent once again as they were fumbling near each other.

“Umm… Here, let me rearrange your shirt collar.” She hesitantly proposed after she was done taming her hair a bit.

“O– okay” Nicole tried her best to act like she wasn’t buried deep in Waverly just a few moments ago but her voice failed her miserably. As Waverly finished her task at hand, she let her caress the redhead’s neck to help her ease her mind maybe for just a moment so she can make her intentions clear. She kissed her nose for the same reason, sensing that Nicole was still a bit tense.

“Hey! That was great!” she started as her hands landed on the manager’s chest just above her breasts.

“I would love if we could do it again sometime. Preferably after dinner, of course.”

“Waverly…” Nicole looked at her right before continuing,

“I still think this is not the good thing to do. I am not saying it was a mistake – because it isn’t – I am just saying that I don’t regret it. It felt too right even though it shouldn’t have.” She paused. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped. Seeing as Nicole won’t say anything else, she asked a one hundred points question.

“Why?” her tone only screamed confusion and disappointment. Maybe a bit of exasperation as well. A bit more. Nicole didn’t risk looking her in the eyes, somehow feeling that she would change her mind otherwise.

“For obvious reasons. You are my assistant, I am your superior. It’s not professional.” At that, Waverly removed one hand that rested on her chest to cup Nicole’s chin and make her gaze meet hers.

“One date.” Whispered the assistant.

“Just one date. If for any reasons you decide it is not worth the trouble, we can stop this. I will stop this, I will stop insisting, hell, I would even change departments if you feel like this is for the best.” Nicole’s eyes widened.

“No!” said the redhead a bit too loud.

“I mean, I don’t want that. Trust me Waverly, I am only thinking about your well being when I say that.”

“I know. You have no idea how much I appreciate it, but I just can’t bring myself to care. I have spent my whole life tailoring myself for the people I was with. I have recently found who I really am and what I want to become. I want to live my life with no regrets. I don’t want to pass this opportunity without even trying. Can you please give me a chance?”

_Wow_.

Nicole found herself breathless as this stunning human being just shared with her probably the most important thing about herself and that it would be advised to do just that as well. She still had the people’s whisper in the back of her head, but it flew away when Waverly leaned in to kiss the manager again. It was long, but calm and full of something that she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

“Alright” her voice resounded in the elevator.

“I would love to go on a date with you, Waverly Earp.” Nicole smiled the whole time as she finally accepted the brunette’s proposition. The assistant mirrored her with a smile that made her eyes take the shape of half moons.

“Yeah?” the younger woman couldn’t contain her excitement.

“Yeah.”

×××××××××××××××××

Not long after that, the doors of the elevator were forced open by the repair men that arrived in record time. They helped the women step out of it as the cabin was blocked between floors and then asked them if they were okay. They both nodded knowingly and made their way to the office using the stairs. Needless to say the meeting was postponed for the next day at the same time. Somehow, it was better since they had more time to prepare for it and were able to actually feel confident about the outcome at the end of the day.

When the time to go home arrived, Nicole asked Waverly if she could take her home and Waverly accepted. The same reaction she got from earlier in the elevator made the manager’s stomach do somersaults. She found herself believing that maybe this time will be different. _It had to._ Waverly herself was special. Then she understood what that look meant.

_Hope._

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Leave comments below. Still taking prompt requests.  
> I invite fellow romanians to reach out. It is about time we connect through this amazing TV show.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr as nekkosayuri-chan  
> You can find Simorail on tumblr as [Simorailx](https://simorailx.tumblr.com/)
> 
> To help pass the time, I made 2 lists of all the Wayhaught stories I read on AO3 and I totally recommend reading:  
> The first one is here: [Top WayHaught stories by Genre](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m12Nxwh6MGOjzMqKhuE9tUGkXdD1wB3Q/view?usp=sharing)  
> The second is here: [Wayhaught One Shots / Short stories](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14Be96YBPv-E0_h8KDDkvQQmFLXrfc30z/view?usp=sharing)
> 
> They are both updated regularly.


End file.
